tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Erika Stone
Erika Lynn Stone (born 1984) is a main character in Clockwork and The IT Files. Erika runs Stone Enterprises and possesses the Temporal Gene, being a one-time enemy of Interpol before ending up an ally to the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as well as a member of the Chrono Alliance. Whenever Erika dyes her hair brown she likes to go under the assumed name of Erin Quarry. Biography |-|Early Life= |-|Crime and Punishment= |-|Return to Grace= |-|Alliances= Personal Information * Current Age: 25 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 130 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 6 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Nicknames: Sparky, Erin Quarry * Favorite Food: Szechuan Cuisine * Favorite Actresses: Wanda Seaver, Celinda Southers * Special Notes: ** Possesses Temporal Gene ** Asian Women Fetish Personal Items * Porsche Cayman S, Personal Vehicle * Stone Special (Cadillac Escalade ESV), Secondary Personal Vehicle * Kali Thalassa, Personal Yacht * Spearmint Gum Residence Erika's home is the penthouse of Victoria Towers in Malibu. The elevator is located just outside the penthouse door, the suite occupying the entire roof of the building. The penthouse wraps around the elevator, the outdoor pool located around the back of it along with a hot tub. The penthouse itself boasts three bedrooms, two of them having en-suite bathrooms and walk-in closets. Additionally there is another bathroom, an office, a library, a sun room, a small fitness room, large living room, a large sitting room, a dining area and a large kitchen. A walk-in wine cellar is attached to the library. Relationships Family * Ingrid Stone, Mother * Tora Ahlström, First Cousin Once Removed * Stina Ahlström, First Cousin Once Removed * Eric Stone, Father (Deceased) Romances * Mary Hamilton, Girlfriend * Monica Stein, Lover and Roommate * Caitlin Trafford, Lover and Roommate * Gwen Welch, Ex-Girlfriend * Kylie McBride, Former Lover * Darina Zajic, Former Lover Staff * Adora Morales, Personal Assistant * Talieya Antzas, Maid * Cece Ramsey, Chef * Kyriake Antzas, Fashion Consultant * Jan Armstrong, Bodyguard * Sonya Michaels, Bodyguard * Angelique Zavala, Pilot Friends * Miley Irons * Lucienne Christophe * Tasia Spiro * Hui Lan * Miranda Ohala * Marika Bran * Dieter Bran * Kristin Colt * Zoe Hollander * Charlene Masters * Vivian Skye * Cecily Vaughn * Bianca Whitman * Krystal George * Ashlee Norman * Marissa Hawkins * Lacy Elder * Susie Kim * Ryoshi Dawson * Felicity Kaplan * Minerva Woodruff * Natalie Townsend * Heather Prescott Former Friends * Titania Versace * Sandy Vanholt * Socks, Pet (Deceased) Appearances Canon * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's School Days * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Papa was a Rolling Stone * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's Origins * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Ashley's Invention * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Wand * The IT Files: Hui's Assignment * Manchester Chronicles: Stone Cold Payback * Manchester Chronicles: Having a Ball * The IT Files: Lucienne's Party * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * The IT Files: Erika's Maid * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1 and 2 * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * The IT Files: Erika's Friend * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * The IT Files: Erika's Bloodline * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Steamed * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection * The Princess and The Clock: Laws of Possession Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Erika Stone's physical appearance is modeled after Blake Lively (originally Hilarie Burton), while her character is based on that of Paris Hilton. * While not a huge comic book person Erika is a fan of Barbara Gordon, better known as being both Batgirl and Oracle. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Time-Stoppers Category:Gene Users Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:Stone Enterprises